Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 170
Be Gone! Even with Orichalcos Soldiers all around them, Yami Yugi and Kaiba step forward to deal with them. Answering the Cards glowing from their Decks, they Summon Timaeus and Critias to face the enemies. Real Fighting. Further in the city, the Duel continues. Joey takes advantage of Valon's empty Field by swarming the Field, battering Valon's Life Points below his, but Valon takes the attacks without speaking or even moving to defend himself. Valon then warns Joey not to get too happy after that attack. He expects Joey to use his strongest power, which makes Joey wonder how he can stay so confident at such a disadvantage. Valon takes his Turn, surprising Joey by reviving his leading Monster. But any worries about another Armor combo are put out of his mind when Valon activates the Seal of Orichalcos. From a distance, Mai sees the Seal descending from the sky, and she races to its source, knowing what's happening and who's there. With the magic of the Orichalcos in place, Valon unleashes a new Spell which summons six additional Armor monsters all at once. Seeing their low attack strength, Joey suspects that Valon has new effects prepared. Sure enough, Buster Knuckle increases its power and Destroys Joey's "Marauding Captain" in one punch. Joey's Life Points fall behind, but at the same time, he clutches his chest and drops to one knee in pain. Valon looks down at him, saying that the Orichalcos magic makes the attack cause real pain to Joey. What was a Duel has now become a true fight between them. When he ends his Turn, Joey still doesn't stand, and as Valon taunts this, Joey acknowledges that it's a fierce attack, but he won't give up so easily. Valon claims this is because he's too stupid to recognize his power, but Joey insists the winner isn't determined yet, and if a person doesn't think he can win, he's already dead. That's why he always trusts himself and faces his challenges, even if he fails sometimes. Valon's response to this is to deem it as a thought that Mai can't tolerate. He remembers when Mai came to Dartz for the power to win. When Valon met her after she was accepted, she thanked him for letting her meet Dartz but added that cooperating with someone else would only get in the way of her winning later. Valon sympathized with the drive to win, no matter who is in the way. But after she beat Pegasus, he noted that she wasn't satisfied with such a simple win. She wanted to beat someone who also had a drive for victory and fear of defeat. Valon claims that Joey doesn't understand such things and how they affect her. Joey admits that he doesn't understand that part of her, but back in Duelist Kingdom, she was the one that pushed him to not give up in his fight to win the finals. She even helped him, so she couldn't be someone who would just win and dismiss others. Just so, she won't be one to help the goals of a group like Doma. With the goal to bring her back from all of that, Joey pushes on. He brings out one of his high-level fighters, Jinzo, aiming to blast away nearly all of Valon's Life Points. Valon answers by showing that when an Armor monster is Attacked, he can determine the target. He still has plenty of power left, and Joey's show of force doesn't intimidate him. Kaiba's Hint. Elsewhere, Timaeus and Critias defeat the horde of Soldiers, and Kaiba immediately heads off to Paradius Inc. When he asks what Yami Yugi plans to do, Yami Yugi answers he will go after he finds Joey. Kaiba leaves, calling back that his company's satellite system is still available. Rebecca takes the invitation to use the system to trace Joey's Duel Disk. The Fierce Battle Keeps On. Valon takes his next Turn, using another Armor monster to attack "Jinzo". It's still weaker, and the head-on collision takes out even more of his Life Points, but the impact also hurts "Jinzo", dropping his strength to a meager fraction. Joey responds by gathering a new Attack. "Rocket Warrior" leads the charge, and its effect lets it win a round and escape unscathed. But when he sends "Jinzo" in for another attack, Valon lets fly with a new effect that wipes "Jinzo" out. He then takes his next turn, summoning yet another Armor monster to attack "Rocket Warrior". Even though "Buster Pyle" is far weaker, the attack busts the enemy apart with barely enough time to wince, and it sends shockwaves ripping through Joey. Yelling in agony, Joey catches his breath to learn that "Buster Pyle" Destroys any Monster it Attacks instantly and deals Damage at the same time. Valon ends his Turn with an Equip Spell, leaving him shaken from the pain that is battering his body. Even so, he knows he must keep fighting. He Draws, and he shows that he has gotten his true power: The Claw of Hermos. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Valon - Part 2 Duel continues from previous episode. Joey has 2500 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Valon has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Turn 3: Joey Joey draws "Marauding Captain" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/400) in Attack Position. Since "Marauding Captain" was Normal Summoned, Joey activates its effect to Special Summon "Battle Warrior" (700/1000) in Attack Position. "Marauding Captain" and "Battle Warrior" attack directly (Valon 4000 → 2800 → 2100). Turn 4: Valon Valon draws "The Seal of Orichalcos". On Valon's Standby Phase, he activates the second effect of "Psychic Armor Head" to Special Summon the latter (0/500) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Valon then activates "The Seal of Orichalcos". From now on, all of Valon's Monsters will receive a 500 ATK boost and the loser of this Duel will lose his soul ("Psychic Armor Head": 0 → 500/500). Valon then activates "Full Armor Gravitation" to draw ten Cards and Special Summon any Armor monsters he Draws, but any other card he draws will be removed from play. Valon Special Summons "Burning Knuckle" (0 → 500/1000), "Jet Gauntlet" (0 → 500/1500), "Over Boost" (0 → 500/1000), "Active Guard" (0 → 500/2500), "Buster Knuckle" (0 → 500/0), and "Advanced Shield" (1000 → 1500/0) in Attack Position. The four remaining cards Valon drew are removed from play. Due to the effect of "Buster Knuckle", it gains 200 ATK for each face-up Armor monster Valon controls. There are currently seven ("Buster Knuckle": 500 → 1900/0). "Buster Knuckle" attacks & destroys Joey's "Marauding Captain" (Joey 2500 → 1800). Since only one Armor monster can attack each Turn, Valon ends his turn. Turn 5: Joey Joey draws "Jinzo". He then Tributes "Battle Warrior" in order to Tribute Summon "Jinzo" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. "Jinzo" attacks Valon's "Psychic Armor Head", but Valon uses the Attack Deflection effect of his Armor monsters to redirect the attack to "Buster Knuckle". "Jinzo" destroys "Buster Knuckle" (Valon 2100 → 1600). Turn 6: Valon Valon draws "Data Brain". Due to the effect of "Burning Knuckle", it gains 200 ATK for each face-up Armor monster Valon controls. There are currently six ("Burning Knuckle": 500 → 1700/1000). "Burning Knuckle" attacks Joey's "Jinzo". "Jinzo" destroys "Burning Knuckle" (Valon 1600 → 900). Since "Burning Knuckle" attacked and was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, allowing Valon to reduce the ATK of "Jinzo" by the ATK of "Burning Knuckle" ("Jinzo": 2400 → 700/1500). Turn 7: Joey Joey draws "Rocket Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1300) in Attack Position. "Rocket Warrior" attacks Valon's "Over Boost", but Valon uses the effect of his Armor monsters to redirect the attack to "Advanced Shield". Due to the effect of "Rocket Warrior", it can't be destroyed by battle when it attacks, so only "Advanced Shield" is destroyed. "Jinzo" attacks Valon's "Jet Gauntlet", but Valon activates the effect of "Jet Gauntlet" to destroy itself and "Jinzo" at the start of the Damage Step without applying damage calculation. Turn 8: Valon Valon draws "Buster Pyle" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0 → 500/0) in Attack Position. "Buster Pyle" attacks Joey's "Rocket Warrior". Due to the effect of "Buster Pyle", it is not destroyed and Valon takes no Battle Damage. After damage calculation, the second effect of "Buster Pyle" activates, destroying Joey's "Rocket Warrior" and inflicting 500 damage to Joey (Joey 1800 → 1300). Valon then activates "Data Brain" and equips the latter to "Psychic Armor Head". Now if "Psychic Armor Head" is destroyed by the effect of a Spell controlled by Joey, Valon can activate "Data Brain" from the Graveyard during his next turn as the Spell Joey used, but if he activates "Data Brain" that way, it will be destroyed during his End Phase. Turn 9: Joey Joey draws "The Claw of Hermos". Duel continues next episode. Errors * When Valon activities his Full Armor Gravitation and creats his armor suit, it takes note of Joey's Life Points, saying, "Opponent's Life Points: 2,100", but Valon is the one who had 2,100 Life Points at the time and Joey had 2,500. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes